


The Red Umbrella

by theprincessdaily



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessdaily/pseuds/theprincessdaily
Summary: Min Yoongi owns a coffee shop in the university district of Daegu and one avid costumer are Park Jimin which orders machiatto every single day until he didn't come anymore. Yoongi tries to find out what happened to this cute boy and they would end up falling in love.





	The Red Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 Min Yoongi owns Books and Coffee. A coffee and bookshop near Konkuk university, he himself graduated from the same university that his shop was built near his alma mater.

It is frequent by students from different universities and the shop has been the haven for a dance major student named Park Jimin.

Yoongi sees him almost every day and was fascinated by the young man, so one day he attempted to have a conversation with him however he seemed not to be in the mood. He unintentionally eavesdropped on the conversation he has on the phone. "I'm tired of you Hana. You kept on nagging me. Fine then, let's break up."

Yoongi mumbled to himself "maybe tomorrow I'd talk to him." Jimin seemed to be in a very bad mood that day. He walked out of the coffee shop almost bumping into Yoongi as he cleans the window panes.

Yoongi shrugged, first of all, he doesn't want to appear like he's intruding into someone's life, second, he isn't really fond of other people, however, Jimin seemed to be pulling him. He wants to know more about him.

The next day when Yoongi finally decided to introduce himself to Jimin, the boy didn't drop by to get his usual caramel machiatto. Days passed and Yoongi lost hope. He shouldn't have thought of getting to know him in the first place.

He didn't even realize how sad he'd become since Jimin decided not to buy coffee from his shop anymore. One night after Yoongi's employees went home since it's closing time already, he stayed for a bit to make a milkshake for his dog Holly and for his best friend Hoseok. On his way out he saw a very familiar figure running towards him using his leather jacket as a raincoat since it began to drizzle.

Yoongi realized it was Jimin. His heart was racing and he felt a pang of happiness in his heart. "Excuse me sir but have you already closed? I really need to buy a drink." "Oh, sorry but I just closed. " Yoongi said feeling sorry for the boy. "Oh, you can have this milkshake. It's actually for my pet Holly but you can have it" he said smiling.

Jimin's eyes widen. "Really sir? Thank you." Jimin bowed to thank him. "How much is it sir?" Yoongi waved and said "Nah, it's yours. No need to pay for it...and oh it's raining, I have an umbrella, you don't. Come here let's go to the bus stop together.

Well, if that's fine with you." "I'm Yoongi by the way. " Yoongi said as he let Jimin stand under his red umbrella. Jimin smiled that his eyes are almost disappearing. "I'm Park Jimin." "Jiminie, you can call me hyung." The younger nodded. "Okay, Yoongi hyung."


End file.
